1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shirt having a form-fitting mid-section; and more particularly, to a shirt adapted to support and shape the mid and lower torso or waist of a wearer by providing a midsection having lateral portions integrated therein that minimize the appearance of the mid and lower torso at the waist line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Confidence is oftentimes affected by one's own perception of his or her physical body appearance. In today's fitness minded world one's physique plays an important role in the perception of his or her self-image. Various garments, both underwear and outerwear, have been provided in attempts to enhance a wearer's physical appearance and confidence. However, none of the garments heretofore disclosed and utilized provide the ability for a wearer to minimize his or her virtually entire mid-section area having a plurality of fabric densities that provide multifaceted support for the abdominal area, lower back, and torso sides. Moreover, none of the garments heretofore disclosed and utilized provide an anatomically contoured shirt having lateral portions integrated therein; and being adapted to optimally fit and contour the female waistline. No garment has been provided that can be worn as an outer shirt that includes anatomically contoured lateral portions discretely integrated therein to provide a precise clear line on the waist side of the wearer.
Some garments heretofore utilized are simply constructed to prevent disheveling of the garment and to present a neat, clean unwrinkled appearance. These garments do not provide significant support to the body of the wearer, and they do not provide a minimizing or cinching affect. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 432,442 to Sanford discloses an undershirt having a bust portion, contracted waist portion, and a skirt portion having a vertically ribbed band provided at the lower end thereof to prevent the lower end of the skirt from working up-ward around the hip and seat portions of the body. U.S. Pat. No. 1,380,605 to Swantees discloses a lock garment, such as shirts for women's or men's wear generally including a connecting portion consisting of a single band to form a snug waistline so that the garment does not creep or slip above or below the wearer's waistline. Foreign Patent Publication No. WO94/05171 to Kooistra discloses a garment which is worn in the trousers or in the skirt, provided at its under-portion with a hip-fitting piece of elastic material in order to prevent the slipping out of trousers or skirt so that the garment remains neat and does not bunch up or become disheveled looking.
These existing garments do not provide the ability to minimize the wearer's waist-line or back. Instead, these garments provide portions that prevent the garment from creeping up-ward on a person's torso. Additionally, the portions are not integrated within the interstitials of a garment that can be worn as outerwear by the wearer. Rather, these garments are typically appointed to be worn as undergarments, worn under an outer garment.
Other garments provide elastic features built-in within the garment so that the garment is form-fitting in nature, and thus yields a leaner appearance to the wearer's physique, as well as to prevent unwanted shifting of the garment during wear. Elasticized form fitting garments are utilized, typically involving shirts or the like, appointed with discrete elastic portions woven within different sections thereof. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,187 to Wallerstein discloses an elasticized form fitting shirt having an overall outward appearance of a standard shirt but provided with a plurality of elastic stretchable elements woven in the side portions, concentrated at the lower sides, i.e., at the waist sides, of the shirt, and are preferably woven into the basic shirting material in a graduated pattern so as to blend in with the basic shirt and thus be inconspicuous. U.S. Pat. No. 2,456,190 to Heilbronner discloses a self-adjusting shirt having a main section with pendant front and rear portions appointed with elastic-knitted material inserts having a v-shape construction extending vertically from the arm pits to the waist to give elasticity crosswise or about the body of the wearer so that the garment is fitted against the wearer's waist. U.S. Pat. No. 6,836,903 to Goldstein discloses a braided garment, shown as a shirt, wherein the shirt employs a braid located on both outer side surfaces to provide an attractive and decorative design and to provide expansion or contraction of the clothing, given the size and shape of the wearer. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0106130 to Reynolds discloses body form-fitting rainwear having three-layers: an inner form-fitting fabric layer, a waterproof moisture vapor permeable hydrophobic layer, and an outer fabric layer.
Like the aforementioned garments appointed to prevent shifting upon the wearer's body, these elasticized form fitting garments generally provide elastic elements integrated into portions of the garment in order to shape and sculpt the garment, prevent bunching and creasing and provide a form-fitting appearance. Although the elastic elements are appointed to provide form-fitting of the garment onto the wearer's body, there is no indication that the elastic elements minimize the appearance of the wearer's torso and waist. Even still, the arrangement of the elasticized inserts or form-fitting fabric would not optimally facilitate rendering the appearance of a toned torso and waistline physique. Instead, it is likely that the wearer's waist line is not tightly minimized in a manner that mitigates spill-over of less toned areas of the wearer's torso. Instead, these types of garments will likely result in slight protrusion of the local un-sculpted area from the confines of the form-fitting fabric, producing discomfort and an unsightly bulgy appearance. Furthermore, these garments teach utilization of elastic elements integrated within portions of the garment. These elastic elements will tend to stretch and give as against the body, thereby decreasing the garment's ability to minimize the appearance of the wearer's torso and waist.
Still other support type garments provide toning body suits or the like that are adapted to render tension on the muscles of the wearer's body to facilitate toning of various muscle groups of the wearer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,814 to Fox discloses a one piece elastic body suit appointed with an elastic waist and elongated elastic band members extending vertically over the length of the suit and over the shoulders and being attached to feet straps so that band members are placed under tension exerted by the feet of the wearer thereby exerting pressure on the muscles of the body. U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,852 to Wilkinson discloses a body suit having a shirt portion and pants portion joined together by an elastic abdominal ring that applies a longitudinal resistance force in response to movement of the body. Foreign Patent Publication No. CH684380 to Pejic et al. discloses an orthopedic T-shirt having an elastic band that is fitted on the inside in the shoulder region so that extension force of the elastic band indicates change in the correct positioning of the shoulder.
Body suits or garments such as these cannot be utilized as outerwear, nor can these body suits or garments be comfortably worn as an undergarment on a daily basis. Rather, these body suits and garments are appointed to be worn when a wearer desires to apply tension to his or her muscles in an attempt to tone their musculature as pressure is applied to the legs, back and shoulders, or when a wearer needs therapeutic treatment for his or her back. Extended wear of the body suit is not practical as wearing of the suit should typically only be done when the wearer intends to work their muscles. Elongated elastic bands are typically provided by these types of garments in order to cause resistance to the person's body in order to stimulate toning and strengthening of the body; the elongated bands or horizontal band of the orthopedic shirt do not function to minimize or cinch the torso of the wearer's body, and in fact may cause bulging thereof due to the arrangement of the elastic band or bands.
Support and shaping of a wearer's torso is intended by variously utilized garments. For example, maternity garments and garments for woman have been utilized to attempt to smooth and shape a woman's figure. These garments are designed for woman, and generally provide undergarments to be worn on the woman's torso, resembling a bodice type garment. See, U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,034 to Smilovic teaches a maternity undergarment that envelopes the woman's bust, torso, and thighs wherein the torso is elastically enwrapped by a torso section adapted to provide for the changing proportions of her abdomen by providing different stretch characteristics therein; shaping of the back, waist and around the buttocks is also provided. Although these maternity garments provide stretch fabric appointed to support and smooth the torso, the belly section is stretchable to accommodate the growing pregnant woman's belly. The actual lateral waist-line of the wearer is not engaged with the support fabric, and though support is provided, the garment does not minimize the appearance of the body waistline, but merely supports same.
Likewise, a number of garments are provided that attempt to smooth and shape a wearer's waist by providing an elastic waistband appointed with a tensioning system, such as a belt or strap. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0177920 to Wilkinson discloses a garment for supporting and shaping the mid-section of a wearer by providing a wide elastic waistband extending from below the wearer's rib cage to the belly button, wherein the waistband is further appointed with an adjustable tensioning system, such as a strap or belt. The tensioning system required by these shape smoothing garments typically incorporate loops or rings and straps which can be adjustably manipulated in order to control the tension applied at the abdominal section. The elastic waistband and tensioning system disclosed by these shape smoothing garments cannot be readily worn inconspicuously as the tension system can be bulky to hide under another garment. In addition, the elastic waistband and tensioning system of these types of shape smoothing garments are located at the waist of the wearer extending there around, and as such minimize the circumference of the waist and a portion of the lower back at best, likely resulting in unsightly and uncomfortable bulging above and below the elastic waistband.
Notwithstanding the efforts of prior art workers to construct a support garment, there remains a need in the art for a shirt adapted to support and shape the mid-section of a wearer, and particularly sculpted to minimize the appearance of a waistline to yield an hourglass silhouette. There is a need in the art for a sculpting shirt which comprises a midsection having lateral portions constructed therein that minimize the appearance of the mid and lower torso at the waist line. In addition, there is a need in the art for a shirt wherein the lateral portions are constructed of substantially non-stretchable material and shaped substantially as ovals running laterally within the lateral midsection. Moreover, there is a need in the art for a shirt adapted to support and shape the mid-section or the waistline of a wearer, and which comprises a top-section having a simple, clean, substantially loose fitting and comfortable construction that affords breath-ability and comfort when worn.